The True Saiyans
by dragontank1414
Summary: A Pre-Dragonball Story, where Gallicka, the woman responsible for training King Vegeta and his son, leaves the planet Vegeta along with many other rebels. Disgusted at Vegeta's willingness to submit to Frieza's rule, she vows to start a new life with her family of rebel Saiyans. But the many threats to their peaceful existence may push Gallicka to new heights


In Age 731 Frieza encountered and employed the saiyans to fight under the banner of the Planet Trade Organization. It is not well known, but some refused Frieza's tyrannical leadership. Many amongst those who openly opposed him believed that the saiyans, and their king for that matter, should bow to no one. Some detested conquering planets so Frieza could profit. They quickly became outcasts, and only numbering in the few dozen, they eventually fled the planet. King Vegeta stands on his balcony as the last ship leaves and he clenches his fist "Damn you Gallicka, you were one of the best amongst us. Why couldn't you understand?" He shakes his head "She's just a fool like the rest of them." He goes back into his room and there is a knock on the door. He nods to the door guard, and the door opens to reveal one of Frieza's grunts, Raspberry. "Vegeta, we should be sending scouts after the pods and track them down." He snarls "King Vegeta." Raspberry smirks "I answer to a higher power." Vegeta returns his smug grin "A higher power, yes. But one that would not miss you." King Vegeta fires a finger beam at Raspberry, blasting him apart easily. The guards don't even flinch as the Frieza soldier is blown apart, and one of them smirks a little, making King Vegeta raise an eyebrow "Anything you would like to say, Spinch?" Spinch returns the king's gaze "Hated that guy. He was annoying." The king nods "That he was. Now, leave me. I will not be pursuing the saiyan rebels. Let Frieza take care of this. I will denounce this group and if Frieza finds their presence to be an annoyance he can see to their elimination himself."

Gallicka stands overlooking the small group of saiyans, their pods carrying them for two weeks before reaching a small, barely inhabitable planet that belonged to the Planet Trade Organization. She runs her white gloved hand through her black spiky hair that hung down on every side and stuck up in the middle. She wore a pink shirt under her silver saiyan armor, with a pink battle skirt. Many of the other escaped rebel saiyans wore armor that dated before the takeover of Frieza, feeling that it connected them to what it meant to truly be a saiyan. They began to speak amongst themselves, and this idle chatter soon turned into some worried shouting by many who felt that they needed to return. Gallicka hovers above the crowd and she suddenly raises her power level, yelling "Quiet!" They all look up at her and she smiles "This planet is not our home just yet. But it shall become our home. Let King Vegeta squander his leadership and bow to that disgusting tyrant Frieza. We will remain here. We will build our strength, and we will deal with this Planet Trade Organization. Then, we will take care of Frieza himself!"

Gallicka and the other saiyans made efficient, underground houses. Gallicka along with many of the other women began to create farming plots aboveground, and over several weeks the ground managed to yield some crops. The food they stole as they fled would need to suffice until they could find either a friendly planet they could cooperate with, or one not inhabited by a sentient species. Under Queen Gallicka's command the True Saiyans slowly felt out the surrounding planets for sources of food. Soon, they began trade with two nearby planets. Both planets were pre-spaceflight, so they had yet to know what a saiyan was, or what the Planet Trade Organization was, so they were both safe bets. Despite offers of asylum on these more hospitable planets, Gallicka refused their offer, knowing that despite how poor their planet was doing, they would have a much easier time making a home for themselves on this new planet than attempting to make a home amongst an alien species, despite their kindness. No, perhaps because of their kindness.

Five saiyan scouts land on the planet of Ronium, the planet of the Romulan people who were neighbors to the saiyans. The space pod of the first one begins to open and Spinch pulls himself out, stretching and cracking his sore neck. He grunts and turns to the one female saiyan on his team, a short but strong young girl with a mohawk, Bocai. She stretches as well "I can never quite get used to these pods. So small, such a crick in the neck." Spinch chuckles "I'm a foot taller than you, how do you think I feel?" As the other three join their side Spinch looks around "I know we are looking for the saiyans, but I bet if we clear this planet of its people Frieza would pay well for it." Bocai smiles over at him "Well well well, look who is showing initiative." Spinch flies towards the nearby city. "Just follow me, idiots." As they fly towards the city Gallicka's scouter beeps, alerting her to the presence of high power levels on the planet. They had been looking for the True Saiyans for some time now it would seem. This planet was too remote for this to be a coincidence. She turns to the Romulan king "Sir, there are a group of fighters on your planet, who are here to cause trouble. Get your people underground and let mine take care of this. Later we can continue our trade discussions." The ruler, a short, stout man with light purple skin and white robes nods to her, his voice is deep and laced with concern "I will alert my people. Good luck."

Gallicka uses her scouter to contact her people, but it would be a while before backup arrived, and she only had one other warrior with her, a young long haired female low class warrior named Orkara. She was improving greatly, under Gallicka's tutelage. Gallicka had that ability with people, she could make any low class warrior into a threat for sure. As a matter of a fact, before she trained King Vegeta… she shakes this thought out of her head, runs both her hands through her hair and turns to her partner "Orkara, its going to be several hours before help arrives, there are five of them and all five are about on our level in terms of strength." Orkara shifts nervously and Gallicka stands straight, yelling at her "Collect yourself soldier!" Orkara straightens up, right fist to her chest in salute "Yes ma'am!" Gallicka folds her arms "You are going to fight like you never fought before and we are going to beat them! Follow my lead and we are assured victory. Show no weakness! Don't let doubt cloud your mind!" Gallicka puts her fist to Orkara's chest and Orkara returns the gesture and smiles "Victory is the only answer." Gallicka nods and then leaps out the window, flying towards Spinch and his team.

Gallicka runs her hand through her hair then folds her arms when Spinch comes to a stop in front of her "So, you and your rebel friends have decided to live on this lovely little pearl of a planet with another alien race?" Gallicka smirks "Oh no, not at all. If you were to check your scouter, you would know that Orkara and myself are the only two high power levels on this planet." Spinch shrugs a little "Powerful compared to what? That rock over there?" He points to a boulder on the cliff that overlooks the city. He fires a blast from his finger and vaporizes it. Gallicka giggles a little, breaking her serious demeanor for a second before regaining her composure "Impressive. Rocks everywhere will tremble in fear at the mention of your name." Spinch checks her power level with his scouter, and she clenches her fists "Orkara, give them a taste of what we have in store for them." Orkara nods "Right!" They both begin to power up and Spinch goes wide eyed as the number on his scouter begins to climb, the light purple aura around Gallicka intensifies to the point where she lets off sparks of electricity. Gallicka lets her power level even out and Spinch whistles "Impressive. 12,000. That puts you a bit above King Vegeta." Gallicka smiles "The harsh environment we toil in has not only strengthened our bodies but steeled our resolve." Spinch spreads his arms out wide "But, I believe our numbers should more than suffice!" Gallicka smiles and motions for him to bring it with one finger, while shifting into a battle stance, her aura still pulsing. Orkara gets in a similar stance and flies right behind Gallicka, Spinch rushing right at Gallicka who blocks his right hook, smirking as she squeezes his hand making him yell out in pain. Orkara flies right over Gallicka and fires ki in a spreadshot pattern right at the other four, flying right into the smoke to attack the dazed and confused warriors. Spinch catches Gallicka off guard with a blast to the face and one of his warriors joins his side, the two attacking Gallicka in a fierce rush. They battle her into a corner, her back touching one of the buildings. They split and try attacking her from each side, but she recovers enough to easily keep pace with them. Gallicka blocks a high kick from Spinch and a right hook from his male comrade, pulling them towards each other and making them butt heads, before spin kicking Spinch into the ground and elbowing the other in the face hard. The blast destroyed her scouter, and she wipes some blood from her busted lip, but other than that she was okay.

Orkara deflects a ki blast aside, spinning to dodge a flying kick then firing back a ki wave towards her long range attacker, blasting him out of the air. The third saiyan manages to kick her in the back and the sudden three on one assault left her defenseless as they beat her around like a ragdoll. She manages to afterimage behind Bocai and double fist punches her in the back, knocking her to the ground, only to be blasted in the side by a strong ki blast, causing her to fall to the ground in a bruised heap. Gallicka flies to her side and their arms drop back, Spinch looks to his comrades "Everyone, your most powerful wave! Finish this!" Gallicka nods to Orkara "Remember what I taught you!" Orkara begins to form the Gallick Gun alongside her tutor and Gallicka pushes her power to its limits, waiting for Spinch's men to fire down at them and giving her attack time to charge. They stand by each other and fire five powerful waves that merge into one, and Gallicka screams out "Victory is the only answer!" Both her and Orkara fire the Gallick Gun at the advancing ki wave and the two attacks clash. Despite their numbers advantage, Spinch's group finds that the two attacks are right on par with each other. Gallicka looks over at Orkara, who is faltering due to her wounds. Gallicka howls and feels her rage building inside her, giving her a boost of power to compensate for Orkara's waning strength. As she imagines the horrid image of Vegeta bowing to Frieza she feels her wave begin to overwhelm theirs and Spinch drops back, getting just clear of the blast before it kills his comrades. As the dust settles he sees that the only one who was not vaporized is Bocai, who is laying on the ground, wounded. She coughs up blood and glares at Spinch maliciously "I hope you die a proper death… for a damn coward." Her eyes close and her body goes limp.

Gallicka looks over at Orkara "Rest, Orkara, I will finish this." One of the true saiyans and one of her Honor guard Tabaga flies in next to Gallicka. He smiles over at her, running a hand through his short spiky hair (a mannerism he blamed on Gallicka, as she did it often) and gives her a thumbs up "Do not fear, Queen Gallicka. I will finish this fight." He tosses her his scouter, rushing right at Spinch. Spinch blocks his forearm attempt, smiling "Come now Tabaga, last time we fought I left you bleeding on the floor." Tabaga blocks his right hook, hitting him in the chest and cracking his armor, before following this up with an uppercut punch to the stomach, grinning "Times change big brother!" Spinch knees him in the gut, but is surprised when Tabaga recovers and blasts him back with a powerful ki wave with his left hand. The two punch each other in the face simultaneously and Spinch growls, turning to face his brother as Tabaga turns towards him as well. They distance themselves from one another, firing a barrage of ki waves at each other which collide and detonate, causing a cloud of smoke to form. Tabaga flies right through the smoke, right towards his brother who predicted his attack and hits him with a kick to the jaw. Tabaga flies back through the smoke, catching Spinch off guard with a wide conical blast that is too wide for Spinch to dodge. He covers his face to protect it and curls his knees in, taking the blast full on. As the smoke disperses, Spinch is visibly wounded and he struggles to catch his breath. Despite this, he smiles "Your Flash Cannon certainly is much stronger little brother." Tabaga nods and raises both his hands. Spinch slowly lowers himself towards the ground "Are you going to kill me with my own move little brother? The one I taught you, the one I have used to save your life before?" Tabaga's fierce look softens and Spinch raises his hands, quickly gathering the last of his energy and firing a barrage of ki missiles that fly out then home in on Tabaga "Berserk Battery!"

Spinch smiles as the missiles fly right at his shocked brother, smoke soon enveloping his brother as he is blasted. Spinch kicks a loose rock and grins "That's what you get for betraying family, damn outsider." The smoke clears and Spinch looks up to see a visibly wounded Gallicka, who had rushed in and took the blasts in Tabaga's place. She has the two fingers of her right hand raised to the side and she forms a ball of ki roughly the size of a basketball. She smirks towards Spinch "I'm glad we left Planet Vegeta, because I'm happy to be rid of vermin like you!" She thrusts her fingers forward "Gallick Bomb!" Spinch brings up his hands to hold off the growing mass of ki, as it swells to about the size of a person. Tabaga flies down to the ground, facing his brother from a safe distance. Spinch glares at him wide eyed "Please, brother, help me. Don't let me die." Tabaga grabs his left wrist with his right hand as he forms a ki blast at the tip of his fingers, aimed right at his brother "Berserker Dart!" He fires it right at his brother, who is unable to dodge. The blast blows a hole through his chest and Gallicka flies down, kicking her own attack into the sky, where it detonates far enough away that they only feel the rushing current of wind behind it.

Gallicka hangs upside down from the metal bar, in her skin tight training gear, doing curl ups and grunting "2005, 2006, 2007…." She hears a knock at the door to her personal training room and she sighs "This had better be important." Orkara walks in "Well, actually, I was hoping you had time to train with me?" Gallicka smiles "Well, I suppose I could make time. But you have a son to care for, do you not?" Orkara shrugs "I left our son with his father for a couple hours. I haven't been out on the field for almost a year, since our fight together on Romulan." Gallicka recalls the battle and smiles "Hasn't been much action since then, except for that scouting ship. I'm actually disappointed they gave up on killing us." Orkara laughs "Spoken like a true saiyan." Gallicka smirks then she frowns "Actually, come to think of it, I promised Tabaga a sparring match. I shouldn't stand him up." Orkara folds her arms "Just sparring, huh?" Gallicka folds her arms as well and frowns, which looks odd considering her upside down state "Yes. What are you insinuating, young woman?" Orkara giggles and covers her mouth "Nothing, my queen. Just that I see how weak in the knees he makes you." Gallicka does another curl up "With that kind of talk, I don't see me spending my time helping you at all." Orkara stomps her feet "Fine, I'll go train with Bocai, you prude." Gallicka waves her hand to dismiss Orkara and does another curl up. Ah, Bocai was quite the odd addition to the family. Saving someone's life, friend or foe, after their ally has left them for dead tends to make them grateful and willing to cooperate. Gallicka smirks and does another set of one thousand curls.

Frieza admires his handiwork from afar. The planet of Vegeta was no more, despite the efforts of Bardock. While they were easy to take care of, this other planet of Saiyans would be a problem. They had killed a force of saiyans Frieza ordered Vegeta to send, and had killed a scouting team, which had some of his elite foot soldiers aboard. While none of those lost soldiers equaled up to Dodoria or Zarbon in terms of power, the death of his men made them a significant threat. The door to his command room opens and he smiles at the reflection of his student "Articus, I am happy that you came." The frost demon walks closer to Frieza. He is only in his first form, with horns sticking out the side of his head, grey skin with white bioarmor and blue gems all over his body and on his head. He bows respectfully and Frieza turns to him "Since you have proven your strength against my top henchmen and you showed yourself to be able to handle the likes of the Ginyu force, I believe I have a special mission that you will be perfect for." Articus grins "I would jump at the opportunity to show off my power, Lord Frieza." Frieza smiles and chuckles "And you will get that chance. You will be taking care of a small planet of rebel saiyan outcasts. You may take a fleet or two of soldiers with you." Articus shakes his head a little "Oh no, I don't think that would be necessary my lord. I think I should suffice." Frieza grins "Very well. Do as you wish."

Gallicka sits down across from Tabaga, smiling up at him "Your form in our sparring match was impressive. Your stance is improving." Tabaga tilts his head a little "You talk about anything other than fighting?" She folds her arms as their food is brought over "What? Want to talk about more interesting subjects, like farming?" He takes her hand, making her blush fiercely "I think I would rather talk about you." She growls and hisses "Bastard. Making a move in front of all these people so that I can't make a scene. Clever bastard is perhaps more accurate." He smiles "Look at how red you are, its rather cute actually." This gets the desired effect of making her redder in the face and she smirks "Alright, you have wooed me pretty boy. What are you going to do with me?" He pulls his hand away "Can't talk, hungry." She clenches her fists "Are all men impossible like you?" He nods "Pretty much." She gives him a sideways glare as they both dig into their food, eating eagerly due to their intense sparring match. After she finishes, Gallicka moves to the courtyard and her people gather, as is their weekly custom, to hear her speak. She smiles down at them "We arrived as a dozen strong, but confused and misguided warriors. Under my leadership, we have flourished and with some baring children recently or soon, our numbers will start to grow. It has been a year, and we have yet to make our move against the galactic tyrant Frieza, but mark my words. We will. Victory is the only answer."

Gallicka awoken to the sound of explosions rocking the planet's surface. She throws herself to her feet and straps on her armor as quickly as she can, making her way to the surface quickly. There she sees a frost demon firing blasts of ki at their farms, blasting apart their crops. He already killed the surface guards and several farmers. Gallicka watches three of her Honor guard run past her and fly right at Articus, only for all three to be swiftly defeated. Orkara and Bocai run up to Gallicka, who is a bit stunned and frozen in place "Ma'am, we need a plan of attack." She shakes off the feeling and nods to her two subordinates "I'll get him talking, you guys hit him with your most powerful attack from a distance." Gallicka flies right up towards the frost demon "So, Frieza sent you to wipe us out?!" He bows "Hello, my name is Articus, and I will be providing all of the funeral services, free of charge." Gallicka powers up to her maximum power level and Articus tilts his head "My my, your level of strength is much stronger than I ever could of imagined a simple primate could reach." Gallicka smirks "Oh, I assure you, there is more to come." Articus grins and forms a ki blast in his left hand "Very well. Show me your-" He is hit from opposite sides by Orkara and Bocai's blast. Gallicka smiles down at Orkara, who smirks. Gallicka goes wide eyed and Orkara turns around in time to see Articus, and with one full power chop to Orkara's neck a loud, audible snap reaches Gallicka's ears. Orkara goes limp and her body collapses to the ground.

He was far more powerful than any of them could handle. Bocai charges up another attack and fires at him, only for him to appear behind her and grab her around the neck with his tail, forming a two handed blast that he fires through her back and out her chest, brutally killing her. Gallicka's rage turns into fear as she realizes that his power is far beyond her reach. Then, she snaps. She flies right at him and kicks him in the head, knocking him back far and firing a barrage of ki at him. He guards against these blasts but when the smoke clears she has her Gallick Gun charged and ready. He forms his own two handed blast, and the two beams clash. They push against each other, but Articus is clearly stronger. Gallicka narrowly breaks free of the beam struggle, only to be kicked in the back, to the ground. Articus slams his foot down into the back of Gallicka and she coughs up blood. He kicks her towards the body of Orkara "Pitiful little Saiyan. Just so you are aware, Lord Frieza already saw to the elimination of the rest of the Saiyans. Your pitiful home world is nothing but space dust. And I plan to do the same to you. But, you are barely worth my time now. I think first, I'll take care of the planets of nobodies who dare help you filthy monkeys. Perhaps there will be a strong fighter amongst their ranks." He flies up to her and kicks her in the chest as she tries to stand, but she is persistent in making it to her feet. Articus smacks her a few times, punches her in the gut and slaps her aside with his tail before she finally slips into unconsciousness.

Gallicka wakes up to find herself in one of the healing pods they salvaged from the scouting ship. She growls as she remembers the events that transpired, the fight for their survival against the frost demon. Tabaga opens the healing pod and she smiles to him "Tabaga. Thank you." She hugs him then quickly breaks the embrace "We need to kill Articus. Somehow." Tabaga nods "I can't be of much help, but I can grant you my energy, for a time. It may give you enough of a power boost to stand on even ground with him." Gallicka clenches her fist "I can feel my Zenkai pulsing through me. It won't be enough. I may need another push." Tabaga frowns "Are you suggesting wounding yourself again?" Gallicka nods "Yes… we abuse our body's physiology, and push past our limits." Tabaga frowns "We may not have time for that. What if Articus returns? And what if he destroys our neighboring planets?" Gallicka frowns "Its our best hope for our survival." He nods and they walk side by side to the training room "So, Tabaga, how many of us left?" He hangs his head "Need I answer that question?" She walks to the center of the room "All the more reason to do this." He nods "Are you ready ma'am?" She nods and closes her eyes "Do it."

The torment her body was experiencing could not match the emotional turmoil tearing her apart inside. Her body wanted to give up, and her mind was willing to oblige. The death of her people played at the forefront of her mind. Especially Orkara. Such a sweet young girl. Eventually, Tabaga had thrown everything he could at her and then she began her usual workout routine, pushing herself twice as hard despite her condition. She would avenge her race, even if she had to drag her body through miles of barbed wire, or through a field of spikes. No peril was too great. Eventually, she finally collapses from exhaustion and awakens in the healing pod. Tabaga walks towards her slowly "Did it work?" She nods "This… boost is rather insignificant compared to the last, but I feel like I'm ready. If only it were more, the continued strain would be worth the outcome." Tabaga nods "I will accompany you. I can't be much help in the fight, but when the need arises, I will happily grant you my ki."

Even in the void of space the explosions on planet Romulan were visible. The two closed in on the small planet. Articus, it would seem, was taking more pleasure in systematic destruction than mass destruction, after all he had the power to blast the planet apart. Articus turns to see Gallicka approaching quickly "So, you are finally going to face me. I wasn't sure if you got cold feet, or if I left you far too injured." Gallicka flies closer to him "This ends here." Tabaga appears behind her and she smiles over at him before turning back to Articus who doesn't seem phased by her bravodo. "I hope there are more of you coming… oops. Spoke too soon?" He cackles and Gallicka smirks "Laugh all you want, but I am much stronger than I was last time we fought." He smiles "Hmm, maybe I will need to transform." Gallicka goes wide eyed "Transform?!" He grins "Other than this base form, I have the ability to transform into my unrestrained form. Frieza has three other forms than his unrestrained form. Course, not everyone can be genetically superior. He taught me to create these forms, so that by limiting myself I could become stronger. That way, as I trained with the Ginyu force, my power could grow exponentially." Gallicka folds her arms "Can we begin?" Articus charges her and she dodges, arms still crossed. She ducks and dips around his every strike attempt, trying to gauge his speed, when she is caught off guard by his sudden burst of speed. He punches her in the face but she forces his punch away, turning her head to face him. She hits him with a powerful front kick and knocks him into a building.

As the dust clears, Gallicka sees Articus dusting himself off "You are quite possibly the pinnacle of your race. Considering that you are the last of two, that's not saying much. But, gold medal for you. Oh, and kudos on living this long." Gallicka smirks "Stalling? Hoping you can exhaust me by talking my ear off? If you think I'll let you transform, you are wrong." He grins "I don't need your permission." He rushes at her, surprising her with a charging ki blast. Gallicka covers her face, taking the blast. It barely phases her but he vanishes from her front view. She brings her hands up just in time to stop his tail from wrapping around her neck. She struggles, grunting "Typical sneak attack. No patience, always going for a killing blow!" She throws him ahead and he turns in time to force up and away her charged blast. His tail fires a beam over his shoulder and she deflects it with the back of her hand, causing him to go wide eyed "You deflected my Shi Reza. Very well then. Transformation appears to be my only option." Articus clenches his fists and lets off a blinding light, howling out. Gallicka flies right at him, squinting "I won't let you!" She hits an invisible barrier that blasts her back, and she spins back on her feet in mid-air, firing a barrage of ki into the blinding light. When the light clears she sees that Articus has grown to about 8 feet tall, with a bulky build and long horns sticking back out of his head. He smirks "This is my unrestrained power. It is what I look like at my core, and in terms of power, it exceeds Frieza in his base form. Seeing as how he could kill your whole planet with one finger, you don't stand a chance against me." Gallicka growls "Bring it on tough guy!" She cracks her knuckles and growls at him, getting in her fighting stance.

Despite his drastic change in size, Articus' speed seems to have doubled since his transformation. Gallicka draws out her full power, struggling against the frost demon as he dominates her. She avoids a left hook only to be kneed in the gut. Avoiding a whip of his tail, only to catch a back kick to the gut. Dodging his flying knee, only for him to spin kick her through several buildings. He flies close to her, picking her up by her neck and punching her several times in the face, growling "You forced me to draw out my full power, now you are going to give me a proper fight, you damn monkey!" He throws her into the ground, stomping on her and creating a deep crater. He leaps to the side and he forms another Shi Reza at the tip of his tail "You disappoint me!" As the beam flies towards her, she manages to deflect it aside, only to injure her hand. Tabaga flies in closer, passing his energy to her just as Articus begins to form a planet busting ball of ki. Gallicka flies towards him and he throws it with both hands, cackling. Gallicka uses her newfound strength to punch the death ball into space, then overwhelms Articus with several rapid strikes. Gallicka's ki wraps around her hand and she pulls back her fist, uppercutting him hard. Her punch cracks his armor and manages to penetrate it, leaving a long, deep gash in his chest. She flies up in his trajectory "Never underestimate a Saiyan!" She fires a powerful wave and Articus howls out as it engulfs him.

Gallicka lands on the ground, clutching her side and catching her breath when she sensed something was wrong. Tabaga flies towards her "Where did you learn that…" A ray of ki energy blasts right through his saiyan armor and instantly kills him, blasting his heart. Tabaga collapses to the ground and Articus smiles at Gallicka as the smoke clears "Now that he is no longer around to interfere, let us continue, shall we?" Gallicka drops to her knees next to his body, tears streaming down her face "Why? Just… I don't understand…" Articus laughs "Because, worms like you need to know your place!" Lightning begins to strike as Gallicka pulls Tabaga into her lap, his blood on her hands. She imagines the faces of the many Saiyans who she once fought with. "I will avenge all of you…" Her hair flashes gold, and she lays Tabaga down "Tabaga, Orkara… Bocai. Even you, King Vegeta!" She imagines his face, then thinks back to their training together, and training with the prince. Only in her darkest nightmares could she envision them dead and their planet gone. But now, it was her reality. She clenches her fists and she feels a new well of power awaken inside her. Her hair stands on end and her power reaches its peak, lighting striking all around as she transforms into a super saiyan. Her body gives off so much energy that the glass in the buildings shatter and many with already weakened structures begin to collapse. Articus clenches his fists and his body bulks up, howling out and powering up further "So you can turn blonde?! Let's see if it makes a damn difference!"

Gallicka glares at Articus, as if daring him to make the first move, running her hands through her now blonde hair as her super saiyan aura pulses. Articus dashes right at her and hits her in the gut, but her incredible boost in power makes his punch ineffective. She smirks a little and he punches her in the face, which barely phases her. He hits her with several punches and ends it with a knee to the gut, but she grabs his leg and throws him in the air, firing off a barrage of ki blasts that home in on him and blast him higher into the air. As he drops back down she flies up to meet him, kneeing him in the gut and grabbing him by his tail, swinging him around and throwing him into the ground. She smiles down to him and then looks up to the sky "I hope you are watching guys." She flies down at Articus, stomping on his chest, and then kicking him hard through several buildings, in fact the last few that were standing in the desolate city. Articus spins mid-flight and finds himself flying right at Gallicka, who catches him by the throat with one hand, halting his momentum and nearly snapping his neck "You forced me to draw out my full power! Now you are going to give me a proper fight!" Gallicka headbutts him several times, growling as she does, the strikes doing negligible damage to her. Articus' tail reaches around and fires a blast right into her face, blinding her long enough for him to bring his hands together in front of him "Goodbye, monkey!" He fires a point blank blast at Gallicka who yells out in surprise. Articus smirks, but when the smoke clears Gallicka appears to be unharmed, other than some damage to her armor.

Articus goes for a right hook and Gallicka catches it in her left hand, squeezing it hard enough for bones to break. Articus howls out in anguish and frustration "How… how are you this strong?!" Gallicka smiles "The saiyan legend speaks of an occurrence every thousand years, where a great warrior would arise, and take up the name of the legendary super saiyan. It's why Frieza feared us, isn't it?" She twists his arm and he yells out, making her smile "He feared what we could become. He feared our strength." Articus forms a blast in his other hand but she grabs his other hand by the wrist "Accept it. Accept your fate, that you are going to die here. By my hand." Articus fires a blast from his mouth that is powerful enough to separate the two. He flies back to get some distance, clenching his fists and powering up to his maximum power form, his body becoming bulker and he gives off an incredible aura. Gallicka wipes the blood off her lip and smiles up at him "Are you done holding back?!" He nods "Oh, I will finish this here and now!" He fires a barrage of ki down at her. Many of them miss, and the ones that get close she deflects aside. When the smoke clears she realizes it was a diversion, and Articus has a Supernova prepared. He smiles down at her "This is the attack Frieza used to destroy your home planet! How fitting I should kill you with it!"

Gallicka stares up at the death sphere, dropping her hands down to her side and charging up her Gallick Gun. She continues to charge it and the powerful orb of energy becomes larger. Articus smirks "Perish!" He throws the orb of energy down at her and she watches it fly down towards her, waiting until the last second to fire her attack "Super Gallick Gun!" Her Super Gallick Gun pushes against his orb, pressing it back towards him. He tries to force the Supernova back at her, but she easily overpowers him. Articus desperately pushes back against it, and steadily gains some ground as Gallicka's transformed state begins to wear on her body. She falters, but with the last of her energy, she makes one final push. Instead of pushing against his Supernova, the Super Gallick Gun breaks through it, hitting Articus and vaporizing him, but causing his attack to detonate. Gallicka tries to cover her face with her hands but the strain on her body was too much, her super saiyan state expires, and she cries out as the blast consumes her.


End file.
